


Honinbou Shuusaku - Selfish Desire

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he is satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honinbou Shuusaku - Selfish Desire

#  [Honinbo Shusaku](http://senseis.xmp.net/?HoninboShusaku)

One thing Torajiro can feel confident in, as he can feel his life fade away, like blood seeping into a goban, is that he lived his life for others. He has succeeded in granting a good quality of life for his family, and he’s succeeded in helping the very best games ever played so far have their chance to shine.

 

He knows that he has trained many youngsters and pushed forward the quality of Go to higher standards. He knows that the world is a better place because of his existence. That even as he dies, he helped just days before ease the end of life for many others.

He can’t help but feel a selfish satisfaction, though, in knowing that he got to keep the very best of Go games, all to himself.


End file.
